


Everything You’ve Ever Wanted

by flickerthenflare



Series: All Your Life You'll Dream of This [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickerthenflare/pseuds/flickerthenflare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After panicking about seeing himself romantically linked to Prince Blaine on a gossip website, Kurt lies low at the palace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything You’ve Ever Wanted

Kurt panics. Hardcore panics. His face is on the internet. He barely starts a relationship with Blaine and already someone notices and alerts the whole kingdom on an admittedly trashy gossip site. This is big. Or it could be big. Who Blaine spends his time with has been clickbait since he came out. It’s just one trashy blog and one comment at the moment, but Kurt knows how the internet is – any moment it could go viral, and there’s no way to know until it happens.

Kurt doesn’t handle it well. He freezes and obsesses. He gives up on sleep entirely. He refreshes the website every few minutes until he realizes he is adding to their hit count and closes the browser, only to panic more once it’s out of sight.

Kurt forces himself to take a walk to the kitchen for a glass of water to clear his head. Maybe no one will care who he is. Maybe he looks so much older now that he can argue it’s not him, but that doesn’t help Blaine, who’s so recognizable and has been since birth.

Kurt’s calm interlude in the bare kitchen lasts maybe 10 minutes. He paces circles around the apartment, dodging partially unpacked boxes along with way.

The night stretches until he finally realizes he should do something outside of his head. He fumbles for his phone.

Emma doesn’t answer his call to her office line. There’s probably another way to contact her that he’s not privy to. He never thought to create a contingency plan.

Kurt shows up at the palace gate 15 minutes later in the middle of the night. The gate is mostly deserted as he approaches on foot, disguised by a fabulous hat that he adjusts one last time and tries to look less bedraggled than he feels.

“I need to speak to Emma Pillsury.”

***

Blaine follows the sound of voices. He rarely hears the sounds of the palace late at night, but he’s also rarely awake at this hour.

His plan is to get coffee. Copious amounts of coffee. Blaine discovers the night before that the ban on his internet access died with his grandfather, and all previously withheld information is at his fingertips. He reads voraciously until words blurred together. Not only did the internet ban prevent him from ever posting to YouTube or other social media again, but it also kept him from all non-approved news sources.

He wants to know everything. His eyes refuse to stay open, however, and Blaine realizes he needs help. With his own body rebelling against him, he needs coffee to pacify it. He still has yesterday's clothes on in his stumbling path to the palace kitchen. 

His curiosity peaks at the sound of urgent conversation, though. Palace gossip is even more stimulating than caffeine.

Blaine’s heart skips a beat when he stumbles down the hall and sees Kurt gesturing urgently to Emma, who faces him in her high-necked nightgown. The first words Blaine can distinguish are Emma’s, soothing, “It’ll be okay, Kurt.”

“Was I dreaming before, or am I dreaming now?” Blaine rubs the sleep from his face.

Kurt looks at him in slowly dawning awe. His panic fades away.

“Neither.” Kurt is both coy and smug as he slides along Blaine’s side with his hand offered for Blaine to hold. The memory of their kiss in the throne room sends a pleasant hum through Blaine. With Kurt inexplicably here, he won’t have to wait long for a second chance.

“You’re up early, Your Highness,” Emma observes. If their relationship is news to Emma, she takes it in stride. Blaine wonders what Kurt told her.

“Late, actually. I was rediscovering the internet. The ban lifted when he…” Blaine falters for only a moment at the reminder of his grandfather’s death. “I’m not blocked anymore.”

“Please tell me you didn’t do anything rash.”

It’s her job to handle crises, so Blaine tries not to be too offended. “I didn’t post anything. I’d like to get a twitter handle, though. Or maybe resurrect my YouTube channel – Cooper has one and no one cared until I used mine! If you’re always worried about my security, letting me speak online is a safe alternative. I could let you view each video before posting.”

“At least wait until we have a few less crises, please,” Emma says with a shake of her head that always makes Blaine feel a little guilty. “It will reflect badly on your mother if one of the first stories to break during her rule is that she can’t control her own son.”

“Sorry,” Kurt says with a guilty look of his own.

To Kurt, Emma says, “We won’t do anything yet. There’s nothing to be done. We don’t need to comment on low-level gossip even when it’s right. With everything going on, the story could very well get buried.” ~~~~

“But the press is so hungry for royal family news. It’s just article after article about nothing,” Kurt says. “I’ve read them all.”

“What story?” Blaine asks. He saw a lot of “news” articles during his reacquaintance with the internet, but none that Kurt could be sorry for. He tired of news about his family quickly anyway. There are only so many ways to say they are all in mourning and no one is leaving the palace grounds. They’re just making up news now. Blaine read that his father is secretly rejoicing at the king’s death, his mom is obsessing over shades of black for the funeral, and Cooper is going stir-crazy at his self-imposed withdrawal from being the center of attention, and only one of those is true.

“Someone noticed that Kurt has been in your company before and that he was at the palace yesterday. It’s just speculation at the moment,” Emma explains. “But we should be prepared and we should also resist providing any more fodder.”

Kurt nods quickly. “What do I do?’

“Lie low, for now. Watch the news if you must but try not to obsess; I have a team that’s paid to do that. We’ll let you know what to do next and when it’s fine for you to draw a little more attention to yourself, although of course not in any way that involves Prince Blaine.”

Blaine looks at Emma pleadingly. “Does he have to lie low elsewhere?” When it looks like the answer is about to be no, he adds, “It’s my birthday.”

“I’ll ask your mother,” Emma says after a moment’s hesitation.

“Can’t we use Cooper’s permission as a stand in?”

“Did that work on me 10 years ago?” Emma smiles for what seems like the first time in days. “Give me a moment to make arrangements. It’s going to be a long day.”

***

As soon as they’re alone, Kurt blurts, "Is withholding information the same a treason? Because my apartment is close enough to walk. I moved. I meant to tell you, but I … _we_ got distracted." 

Blaine laughs. "I'll forget to mention it. You’re close?”

Kurt nods. “Very.”

Kurt worries that Blaine might think it’s a little much, or that Kurt must have moved for the wrong reasons, but Blaine grins. “I’ll get to see you more.”

“As often as I’m allowed to come. I wonder how long lying low has to last. I assume lying low means not coming to the palace.”

“If it were up to me…”

Blaine looks at him so adoringly. Kurt doesn't know what to do with so much strange but welcome affection.  It leaves him stuttering. It's too much to process.Blaine delights in giving it, self-congratulatory and blushing. They hold hands as Kurt follows where Blaine leads and Blaine looks exhilarated enough to have run a marathon. Kurt might combust from a kiss on the cheek. He imagines it anyway, now that no one else is watching.

“You want to be here, right? I assumed.”

“Of course.” Kurt pats at Blaine’s hand holding his. He can’t imagine anyone capable of saying no when looking into Blaine’s eyes.

“Maybe Emma will say you can wait here for it all to blow over. The palace is an excellent place to never be seen.”

They wait in the kitchen brighten by early morning sunlight to hear how soon they’ll be parted. Blaine perches on the table with his coffee and coaxes Kurt to follow with a pat at the space next to him.

Kurt balks. “I can’t sit on tables at _the palace_.”

“The kitchen crew lets me.” His smile says just how used to being indulged he is. “Sit up here with me. We can be closer this way.”

It’s the promise of sitting closer that convinces Kurt.Blaine switches his coffee to his other side so he can hold hands with Kurt again. The caffeine doesn’t work on Blaine like it does on Kurt. Maybe it’s the leftover adrenaline, but Kurt is wide-awake, while Blaine is content resting against Kurt. Kurt doesn't want to fidget in case it scares Blaine into thinking he's unwanted.

“Don’t worry - it’s too early for the staff to be here. It’s a benefit of appearing in the middle of the night."

"I panicked," Kurt admits. He overacted, he can assume by Emma’s calm at the news, but she said to notify her immediately if a story ever came out of that long-ago confrontation with Karofsky. It's easier to think now. "My face was just _there_. My face isn’t supposed to show up on the internet until it’s accompanied by glowing reviews of my turn as a very young Norma Desmond in a genderbent version of _Sunset Boulevard_. I thought we were trying to keep this casual –"

"Private," Blaine corrects.

" – and see if we like each other before we let everyone else have an opinion." 

"I like you _a lot_." 

"Is your lack of filter when you're tired a national security risk?" Kurt asks, exhibiting his own not-unsubstantial filter problems. 

Blaine yawns. "Not just when I'm tired. Sorry. It's too much." 

"It's flattering, but you said yourself you don't want to go too fast." 

"Yes, you try reminding me that because I can't seem to remember. I couldn’t help thinking of you last night,” Blaine admits.

Kurt scandalizes himself by responding, “Blaine, did you use your newly acquired internet access to look at _porn_?” Kurt is going to have to get used to being flirted with or get a better filter.

Blaine’s eyes open wide. “Oh my god, I didn’t even think of that.” he closes them again with a nuzzle against Kurt’s neck. “I’ll get there. The news was more interesting, can you believe that?”

Kurt’s noncommittal grunt comes out a squeak. Kurt can feel Blaine’s thick eyelashes flutter. It’s hardly sexual, but it’s intimate.

Sleepiness thickens Blaine’s voice. “It’s amazing. Think about how much you can learn that you couldn’t before. You can follow links until the end of time. It's like this world of possibilities opening up. I was so tempted to do something the second I knew I could. But I have to be strategic. I want to do more than just mean well. I want to plan what I'll say and I want it to matter."

Blaine’s voice softens the more he speaks. He trails off completely, his thoughts unfinished, and eventually falls asleep with his head on Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt keeps expecting Blaine to be more guarded, but he settles into sleep against Kurt like it’s the most natural thing. Kurt is content to sit as still as possible, sipping occasionally at his coffee and then Blaine’s once he runs out. More light streams into the room as time passes. After his panicked night, he lets himself enjoy the calm, where the boy snuggled against him is the only cause for his pounding heart.

His desire to keep still for Blaine is all that keeps him from falling all over himself when the queen enters.

“I – um – uh – so sorry!” Kurt might stop breathing but he doesn’t move.

“Well, hello again.” Queen Mila and Blaine have similar teasing looks.

“It will be for the best if you stay here,” Emma says, trailing behind the queen in quick little steps. Her words spill out just as quickly.  “We can’t afford to let you leave right now. We'll make other arrangements. No more wandering out thinking you won’t be noticed. We'll have you stay until the funeral and sneak out with the crowd. A guest room will be made up for you, and we’ll send for a few of your things later, but Her Majesty and I need to leave now.”

"Is something happening?" Kurt asks. “Did something change?”

"He doesn't need to come." Queen Mila lingers for a moment, her eyes on Blaine and softer than usual. She rests a hand over her heart. “Let him know to watch the news for me. And remind him not to read the comments on the internet just because he can.”

***

Kurt calls up Rachel while he’s still puzzling over what Queen Mila and Emma are up to. In a hushed tone so as not to wake Blaine, he says, “I need a favor.”

“ _Are you calling me from within the apartment? It’s not that big – just come knock on my door_.”

“I’m not in the apartment.”

“ _You’re not?_ ” He hears a door open in the background as she checks. “ _But I wanted brunch._ ”

“I need you to pack a bag for me. Please listen very carefully. There’s a pair of fuchsia pants. Not the burgundy. Not candy apple red. Fuchsia. After that, I want you to go through my sweaters. There’s a black sweater with –”

“ _Ooh, this animal print sweater is cute._ ” Rachel stops what she's doing without question if it means helping Kurt, and Kurt loves her for that. 

“It won’t fit you,” Kurt teases. “Find the sweater I’m asking for.”

“ _Why am I bringing you clothes? I assume you went out this morning to your mystery location wearing clothes._ ”

“I’m at the palace.”

“ _Oh my god, Kurt, what happened to wearing_ clothes _at the palace?_ ”

“Settle down – I’m spending the night. It’s a long story, but I can’t leave right now.”

The admission sets off another series of excited ‘oh my god’s from Rachel. Rather than stir awake, Blaine resettles from leaning against Kurt’s shoulder to resting his head in Kurt’s lap, wigglying until he’s comfortable and clutching Kurt’s knee. Kurt looks down at Blaine contorted on the dining table and wonders if Rachel is loud enough to be intelligible to Blaine’s ears and, if so, if Blaine will have weird dreams because of this conversation. 

“I need you to bring my clothes to the palace. We can gossip later, okay? If we’re both lucky there will be something to gossip – not that kind of ‘lucky’; stop cackling!”

Rachel does not stop cackling on demand. If anything, it makes her laugh harder. Even after she takes a moment to compose herself, Kurt can hear the giggle in her voice when she asks, " _Do you want pajamas?_ " 

"Of course I do." 

" _Do you have, like, non-old man pajamas? Something with a little figure that isn’t made of flannel?_ " 

Kurt balks at the thought of wearing even mildly suggestive bedclothes at the palace. He’s all for fitted jeans and otherwise alluring ensembles, but that’s fashion. It’s meant to be seen and appreciated without meaning anything. “It’s the palace, Rachel. It is a classy place.”

“ _What about underwear? Do you have a cute pair?_ ”

Kurt’s eyes roll up to the ceiling. Rachel Berry is rifling through his drawers. He knew being roommates would make them close, but he didn’t count on losing boundaries so quickly.

“ _Ooh, wow. These are imaginative. Although not so much so for whomever you’re with. I’ve seen your butt, Kurt: you need more fabric than this_.”

“Which one of us should give fashion advice?” Kurt asks without heat.

“ _Be nice to me or who knows what you might have to wear_ ,” Rachel teases.

Blaine huffs adorably in his sleep. Kurt resists reaching out to play with a curl. “Can you turn on the news for me once you’re done rifling through my underwear? Royal family news, specifically. Something big is going to happen today. I don’t know what it is.”

“ _Let me see what I find_.” After a moment, Rachel asks, “ _Can you hear that?”_

He can overhear two voices that definitely aren’t Rachel’s bickering. It’s hard to make out.

“Give me the highlights, please.”

" _They’re debating how prepared Queen Mila is to run the kingdom. They say she will have more progressive politics that the king and that – oh, that’s mean – ‘it's sad he bit the big one instead of abdicating gracefully, but we'll be better off.’ Shall I keep going? I missed the beginning of what the next guy is saying, but something about how she didn’t know she was going to be queen so soon, so she can’t have many plans yet._ " 

“Is there any actual news?” Kurt interrupts. “Not just people arguing behind news desks.”

Rachel keeps looking. Kurt strains to hear, but it’s all garbled in Kurt’s ear not matter what channel she flips to. The sound stretches without comment from Rachel for too long.

“Rachel? What’s going on?”

“ _Do they have TVs in a palace?_ ” Rachel asks. “ _Go find a TV. You’ll want to see this._ ”

***

Blaine wakes to Kurt shaking him and insisting they need to find a TV. For a fleeting moment he worries that he bores Kurt already, but Kurt insists with a lot of words about Rachel and Blaine’s mom that Blaine can’t string together. His mind is cloudy with sleep as they rush through the palace holding hands.

The TV comes to life to show Queen Mila reading from a podium with Emma and King Anderson standing solemnly behind her.  _King Devon’s last law_ flashes on the bottom of the screen.

“What happened?” Blaine asks.

Kurt shakes his head without looking away from the TV. He perches on the edge of their seats. 

" _It's only right, upon the realization that my grandson has come of age without the same rights as the peers he will one day lead, to leave no other obstacles in his way._ "

“Cooper’s having a gay baby?” Blaine’s brow wrinkles in confusion. That doesn’t seem right.

Kurt gives him a knowing look. “Just the gay baby brother, I think.”

Does he dare hope at themention of his grandfather? Allow himself to believe what he thinks just happened and accept the disappointment if he’s wrong?

Queen Mila looks up from her script. “ _While we wish King Devon were alive for this day he planned, we are proud to support his final wish for his kingdom. Effective immediately, we will no longer stand in the way of couples seeking to be married because of their sex or gender identity.”_

Blaine hears cheers and murmurs from the crowd. Blaine’s first thought is that it’s a dream. His second is that no one’s going to care about Kurt’s grainy pictures on a gossip site now right now. No other news story could possibly compete.

“It’s what you wanted from him.” Kurt gives him a sad smile.

It's like a spell has been broken. Blaine throws himself into Kurt’s arms. He didn't miss his chance. His grandfather promised before he died that one day he would change the law. Blaine mourned the missed opportunity in tandem with mourning the man. He didn’t want his grandfather’s death to be the reason for progress. "He did it after all." 

He ends up crying and laughing at the same time. His body doesn't what to do. 

Word gets around the palace about where to find Blaine. Staff members come by with their congratulations until the crowd completely envelops him and spills out into the hall.  Captain Beiste lifts him in a hug so hard his feet lift off the ground. Cooper ruffles his hair.

"What a way to come of age, huh?" Wes asks.

"Congrats, kids," Cooper says.  

"I can't wait for all the weddings." Captain Beiste beams and deposits Blaine back on the ground.

Kurt startles through the embraces Wes and Cooper give him but hugs back. 

Santana produces a tissue. "Just looking out for you." 

Blaine dabs his eyes. 

"Don't rush into anything now," Wes teases. Blaine casts a fond glance at Kurt. He doesn't have to rush now. He doesn’t have to let anyone down if he takes his time figuring out what he wants the future to look like. If the way he feels about Kurt is right, their day will come. 

“I need time off,” Santana demands as soon as Blaine untangles himself from the latest person offering him a hug or a pat on the back.

“Okay?” Blaine blinks politely at her. “Captain Beiste can work out your schedule, but thank you for letting me know.”

She hesitates a moment before she explains, “I want to visit my abuela. If your grandfather can be down enough to give you his blessing from beyond the grave, she can be cool too. We always used to talk about my wedding when I was little. Maybe if we can talk about the wedding, she can look past the girl.”

Santana holds herself on edge while she waits for a response.

“Can I give you a hug?” Blaine asks.

Santana rolls her eyes but opens her arms. “You’re so sappy.”

Blaine laughs it off and hugs her tighter.

In the midst of the rejoicing, Rachel breezes in with a skip in her step and Kurt’s bag slung over her shoulder.

“Happy birthday!” Rachel calls to Blaine while she bounds into Kurt’s arms. To Kurt she says, “My dads called and said I could start planning their wedding as long as it’s quick. Will you help?”

Blaine laughs and tears up again. Funerals and weddings and birthdays and new beginnings, and none of them stop to give space to the other.

“We’ll both help,” Blaine promises.

“Well, of course I’m not going to turn down your offer – my dads talk about you like you’re their kid – but you already have.”

Blaine scoops her up like an old friend.

***

Kurt keeps his suspicions to himself. Maybe King Devon would have gotten there eventually and he ran out of time. Maybe he made the decree exactly how Queen Mila said without interference and Kurt is being uncharitable in assuming otherwise. He won’t be the one to put doubt in Blaine’s heart.

The news is a strange combination of wedding and funeral converge, with the occasional interest piece on Blaine’s life thus far to commemorate his coming of age. Kurt turns it on for comfort as he gets ready for the nigh in his quest room.

Kurt recognizes all of the pictures of Blaine and most of the pictures of King Devon: the late king as a young man with his daughters, his highly public marriage proposal rumored as in defiance of the council and his parents' wishes, his wedding day, holding Blaine in one of Blaine’s first public appearances. Then the happy retrospectives and wedding coverage is interrupted by, _“King Devon: Pandering from the grave,”_ blared across the screenand Kurt scoffs at the TV before changing the channel.

“ _Look out, Prince Blaine: Queen Mila just might surpass him as a beloved gay icon by being the bearer of good news where same-sex marriage is concerned_. _Activists have long assumed that Queen Mila would lead any progress on gay rights for the kingdom, but King Devon got the final say with what is being referred to ask his ‘final law’, leaving three royal family members vying to be the most popular among the gays.”_

Kurt predictably perks up at the mention of Blaine.

“ _Prince Blaine was mysteriously absent in the announcement that was all about him_.”

Her co-host bickers back. “ _Well, gotta make it seem like you might’ve cared about your queer subjects before he came along_.”

“ _It’s in his name, not exclusively for him_. _That much is clear_. _This is bigger than just the future big gay royal wedding we’re all planning already_.”

Kurt tires of the bickering and moves to another station with more wedding coverage. The next time Blaine is mentioned, the news anchor says, “ _Prince Blaine has not been seen outside of the palace gates since the announcement of King Devon’s death, but the line of onlookers managed to increase_.”

Kurt is tempted to look. His window faces the palace gate. If he braves opening it, he can see the crowd for himself.

“ _It's convenient is what it is_!" A pundit thunders. Kurt thinks he's the same one who insisted Blaine came out as a royal conspiracy to force progressiveness on the kingdom. " _I knew they were up to something. His dying decree just happens to be this gay marriage thing he can't be held accountable for?_ "

" _Yes, I'm sure he died on purpose_ ," his co-anchor responds drolly. 

Kurt smirks in satisfaction as the pundit continues to rage. He has his suspicions, but the end result it the same. Blaine’s family adores him, and the whole kingdom just got one step closer to equality. Kurt turns the TV off and goes to bed with a smile on his face.

***

Blaine may have been terrible at it, but he missed sneaking around.  He knocks and then gets nervous just standing in a hallway he has no business in and let's himself in. 

It's darker in Kurt’s room than the hallway. Serene. Serene enough for Kurt to still be asleep. 

"Kurt?" Blaine calls out just above a whisper. "If you want me to go away, just keep on sleeping."

His sweet features are even softer when he sleeps. If Blaine has to leave right now he'll be almost satisfied. 

Kurt stirs and then wakes the rest of the way suddenly. He jerks upright. His hand flies to the front of his high pajama collar. "I should've made Rachel pack better." 

"What?" Blaine laughs. 

Kurt shakes his head. "Never mind." He otherwise doesn't move.

Blaine can't always read people right, but under the confusion Kurt seems pleased to see him. Blaine steps into the room a little more.

"You look cozy." Flirting when he knows it'll be appreciated feels amazing. Kurt’s jaw drops and Blaine doubts he even realizes. 

"What are you doing, Blaine?" It's a fond question. "Your Highness," Kurt corrects.

Blaine waves him off. "It's been a weird day." 

"So let's make it weirder?" His voice is higher than usual. 

“I’m not trying to try anything!” Blaine swears, realizing belatedly what Kurt must think. "I'm not in a rush. I'm excellent at masturbation." 

Kurt tries to swallow his laugh and ends up with muffling giggles, his jaw and his lips working to stay clenched tightly shut.

"Also, I hardly know you. It's almost like you think I have no boundaries." Blaine pats at where he assumes Kurt’s foot to be. Kurt startles. The comforter kicks to the floor.

“Is this too much? It’s too much, isn’t it? I couldn’t sleep, and you’re here. Today has been weird – mostly good weird – and I wanted to see you. It's easier for me to get to you than for you to get to me. Security would never let you past. Lauren Zizes is in charge of that wing. She'll break you.” 

Blaine drops to the foot of the bed. Kurt shuffles to accommodate him, pauses for a beat, and then closes the space between them again until his lips are on Blaine and Blaine nearly tumbles backwards in surprise. Blaine wonders how long until the can kiss without screwing up their courage first. They’re figuring it out. Blaine bumps his nose more than once. Kurt isn’t great for his balance. Wanting to be as close as possible doesn’t help him stay upright either.

Kurt breaks it off by pulling them both to their feet. “C’mon, Cupid, the rest of our weird for today should not be horizontal.”

Blaine peeks beyond the heavy curtain on the window that looks out onto the palace gate. “Wow. The news wasn’t kidding. That’s a big crowd. You’d think enough interesting things would’ve happened today already. That’s should keep the _masses_ entertained for days, at least.”

“Maybe leave the curtain alone.” Kurt keeps his distance. “They can’t see us, right?”

“They shouldn’t be able to. The angle’s not right.”

“Aren’t you worried still?” Kurt asks.

Blaine laughs. “I don’t know if I have emotional space for worrying about the future yet. Should I be? It doesn’t seem pressing.”

“There’s always something. That’s how the future works. You just became even more eligible bachelor material than you already were. You’re only going to get more interesting with time.”

“Stop worrying about me. Come see.” Blaine tucks his chin over Kurt’s shoulder and guides him in place. “Sometimes spying on the paparazzi is therapeutic.”

Kurt’s heart beats like it’s trying to jump into Blaine’s hand. Blaine presses a kiss to the back of Kurt’s neck and this time he doesn’t hesitate.

“I think I’m always going to worry about you,” Kurt confesses.

“Well, I worry about you. Aren’t we considerate?” He huffs and Kurt shivers. “When the time comes, we’ll get past whatever they say. We can’t be that interesting.”

“I read about your favorite breakfast cereal on a slow news day.”

“Okay, we’re more interesting than that,” Blaine admits. “Still.We’ve got each other, and we’ve got time. We’ll figure it out. Okay?"

Kurt takes a moment to breathe out. "Fine." 

It feels like a victory.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end of this arc. I intend to write more in this verse but, as much to ease my guilt when I want to focus on canon-compliant fic as to be kind to those of you reading along, any future fic should be one-shots, so there will be no more cliffhangers or feeling that the story is incomplete if it ends there. 
> 
> If there's something you'd like to see, please let me know in the comments. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading along!


End file.
